Conociéndonos cada vez más
by Pia-sonrisa
Summary: Han transcurrido 2 años desde la realización de la Técnica Angelical, ahora tanto Sora como León tienen que enfrentar nuevos retos con el fin revelar lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro. Lo bueno es que alguien aparecerá para hacerles la vida impo


"El Camino para encontrar nuestro Destino"

**Hola a todos!! Soy Pía-Sonrisa y este es mi nuevo fanfic!! Ojala les guste!! Mándenme reviews!! Trataré siempre de actualizar lo antes posible! Aunque ahora felizmente estoy con la inspiración genial y justo he salido de vacaciones en la universidad!! Me siento realizada deliberadamente!! Sin embargo no puedo con mi genio y me metí a adelantar cursos .…no obstante esto lo uso como relajación así que en mis ratos libres me dedicaré a esto!! Puede que este capítulo no lo entiendan mucho y este medio mal redactado, bueno es que es el primero…y q tengo los kilos de libros q leer U¬¬ pero mejoraré!! Ahora léanlo, disfrútenlo y coméntelo!! Un beso para todos!! Nos vemos pronto!! Muk muk **

**P.D: también pueden leer "Coincidencias del Destino" de CCS (la más haciendo publicidad XD), aunque ese no lo actualizo hace muchísimo, estoy esperando la inspiración T.T, por el momento MANDENME REVIEWS MOTIVADORES!!**

**BYES!!**

Para que entiendan los diferentes signos que he usado!!

**(…) **paréntesis, asterisco y negrita mis comentarios durante la historia!!

_hola_ asterisco y lo de adentro en cursiva pensamiento del personaje.

(…) paréntesis con lo de adentro normal explicación sobre el suceso un poco más detallado.

También hay diferentes caritas estilo anime para darle mayor dinámica.

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star NO me pertenecen (aunque me encantaría!!) sin embargo, los he tomado prestados para realizar este fanfic el cual, SI me pertenece .**

"**Conociéndonos cada vez más"**

Han transcurrido 2 años desde la realización de la Técnica Angelical, ahora tanto Sora como León tienen que enfrentar nuevos retos con el fin revelar lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro. Lo bueno es que alguien aparecerá para hacerles la vida imposible y entretenida mientras lo descubren.

**Cáp. 1: "Los giros que puede dar la vida"**

Ubíquense en el capítulo 51!! Donde León esta sentado en la parte de arriba del trapecio para hacer la Técnica Angelical…ahí es donde mi fanfic empieza!!

León se encontraba meditando acerca de cómo su vida había cambiado radicalmente durante todo este tiempo. Había logrado realizarse como trapecista, dejó de ser el Dios de la Muerte para convertirse en el Demonio capaz de hacer resplandecer al Ángel, había cumplido la promesa que le tenía con su hermana Sophie, logró completar la Técnica Angelical y, sobretodo, por fin había encontrado a su pareja de actuación, Sora Naegino.

L: 2 años han pasado…-dijo León pensante con los ojos cerrados.

Es verdad, 2 años habían trascurrido con el "Lago de los Cisnes" **(si, ya sé que suena un montón!! Pero miren a "Cats" tienen como 20 años en escena y nadie dice nada!! XD), **el cual había traído consigo inigualables momentos y todos, sin excepción, habían aprendido a recibir la mejor de las ovaciones de parte del público pues, ellos expectantes siempre anhelaban sentir y vivir con pasión la atmósfera mágica que se transmitía.

Sin embargo, todo esto se logró gracias a una persona muy especial, sobretodo para él, ya que era su pareja **(valga la redundancia)**.

L: Sora…

Sí, Sora Naegino, con su encanto y carisma se había convertido en la flamante y verdadera estrella del Escenario Kaleido, logrando abrir los corazones de cada participante del escenario y de la audiencia, cautivándolos con inocencia y pureza de tal manera que creyeran en ellos mismos y en la realización completa de sus sueños.

No obstante, Sora LO había cambiado pues en estos 2 años, al compartir tanto tiempo juntos, empezó a sonreír más, a conversar un poco más con el elenco y ese cambio fue notado y tomado para bien por todos. Pero, lo que no estaba seguro era lo que exactamente sentía por Sora, en un principio había pensado que solo le tenía un cariño de hermanos pues se parecía mucho a Sophie, pero con el día a día se empezó a percatar de que su presencia era necesaria para él, para poder despertar y hacer bien las cosa, para sentirse………completo. Aunque también puede que este confundiendo todo por el simple hecho de que ha conseguido mucho éxito con ella **(jojo! XD)**…si eso debía ser, pero….

PUM! **(ay no se si cuando las puertas se abren estruendosamente suenan así pero dense una idea) **las puertas del escenario de abrieron interrumpiendo los pensamientos de León

L: pero que demo…-fue interrumpido por un…-

¿?: HOLA ESCENARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

L: Sora…-dijo sorprendido por su aparición pero sin llamar su atención (recuerden que el esta sentado en lo alto)-

S: aaaaahh!! Que alegría estar acá!! Que tranquilidad!! Hemos vivido muchas emociones durante este tiempo escenario **(por qué le hago hablar con un escenario?? Pero bueno si yo hablo con mi celular por no mandar mensajes, todo es posible XD), **lastima que hoy fue la última función con el "Lago de los Cisnes", pero daré lo mejor de mí para que la siguiente obra sea igual de espectacular que esta!! –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- hablando de eso, me han dado ganas de saltar un rato…si!! Vamos!! –dijo emocionada-

Así que Sora subió al escenario donde empezó a saltar en el trampolín haciendo diferentes piruetas junto con pasos de la Técnica Angelical, los cuales con el pasar del tiempo se convirtieron en parte cotidiana de su vida, haciéndolas naturalmente.

Mientras tanto, León se quedó embelesado por el espectáculo que tenía en frente, tanto así que no se percato de que alguien entro por la puerta que daba hacia donde él estaba…

¿?: así que espiando eh?…mm…si, este es un lugar muy apropiado para eso –dijo con voz burlona- aunque –viendo lo que León miraba- no te culpo, cualquiera lo haría…si que se ha puesto muy hermosa, no lo crees?

L: que es lo que quieres Yuri? –preguntó en tono serio

Y: pero que genio!! –dijo burlonamente- además yo te pregunte primero algo y no me has respondido o qué el Dios de la Muerte tiene miedo de admitir algo factible? –preguntó desafiante-

Y era verdad, con el transcurso del tiempo, Sora pasó de ser una niña de 16 años a una mujer de 18, se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo tenía un poco más corto que el de Layla, gracias a todo el entrenamiento, su cuerpo había adquirido una excelente forma, muy atlética y delgada, era alta de 1.70 mts. **(para ser japonesa es bastante alta, además eso es lo q yo mido)** y con su encanto natural era imposible que pasará desapercibida por el ojo masculino. (Cabe resaltar que León sigue igual de bueno que siempre!! un poco más alto y musculoso, y al igual que Yuri y Layla tenía 21 años)

L: si, bueno era de esperarse, todo el mundo madura –dijo indiferente-

Y: si claro, en fin, me estaba preguntando, ahora que ya cumpliste lo que le prometiste a tu hermana, y que la temporada del "Lago de los Cisnes" termino, que harás?

L: es sencillo, seguiré en este escenario, por qué?

Y: cada ciclo tiene su final, y esto fue lo que ocurrió en Kaleido, se acerca una nueva obra y me parece bien que quieras permanecer acá, además de que tu compañera de actuación pertenece a este escenario y no creo que la quieras dejar sola –esto último lo dijo en tono de burla y con doble sentido- cuídala mucho, que si no yo intervendré y no solo lo digo por lo de la interpretación.

L: a que te refieres con eso? –dijo desafiante- es una amenaza?

Y: tómalo como quieras, yo solo te digo lo que pienso –dijo sin darle importancia- además de que no creas que no me he dado cuenta de como has estado mirando a Sora últimamente –dijo muy animadamente-

L: mirándola? La mira como cualquiera lo haría –dijo medio confundido y nervioso de ser descubierto-

Y: no te engañes León porque cuando te des cuenta, puede que ya sea tarde –dijo en tono misterioso-

L: por que lo…-fue interrumpido por un…**(se han dado cuenta de q siempre lo interrumpen? xD)**-

¿?: ACÁ ESTAS SORA!! (cabe decir que mientras ellos conversaban Sora seguía haciendo piruetas muy ajena a su conversación)

S: ehm? Hola chicas!

Me: pero que irresponsable y descuidada eres!! No ves que tenemos reunión con el jefe?? Que haces saltando?? –dijo una Mei muy molesta-

A: ya Mei, no es para tanto, todavía no ha empezado ni nada –dijo una despreocupada Ana- además de que sería solo un retrasito chiquitito –dijo intentando decir un chiste-

Todas: U¬¬

Mi: jeje si claro Ana, como tu digas jeje…la cosa es q tenemos q reunirnos con las demás de seguro y ya comienza –dijo Mia

Me: pero eres el colmo!! Baja de ese trapecio en este momento!! Vamos muevete muevete!!

S: s-si…jeje en es-eso estoy –dijo media nerviosa por la actitud media destructiva de Mei-

Entonces, Sora se bajo del trapecio para darles el encuentro a Mei, Ana y Mia; cuando a lo lejos…

¿?: CHICAS APRESURENSE!!

¿?: siiii vamos!! A Kalos no le gusta esperar!!

¿?: por que tu si le dices Kalos con la gran naturalidad del mundo??

Sa: jojo…en su momento lo deducirás Rosetta –dijo muy sonriente Sara-

R: no es justo!! Quiero saber ahora!!

Ma: ahora lo importante es ir a la reunión!! –exclamó la pequeñita del grupo, Marion

J: auhm auhm –dijo un feliz Jonathan **(no se si así se escriba el sonidito ese q hace)**

S: hola Marion, Jonathan!! Se ven muy bien!!

R: aun quiero saber!!

Sa: mas adelante lo entenderás, aun eres muy pequeña

Mi: en eso tiene razón

R: ay! No es justo!! Tengo 16 años!! Soy toda una señorita!!

Todas: Y NO LO DUDAMOS!!

Es cierto, porque así como Sora, tanto Mei, Ana y Mía como Sara, Rosetta, Marion y Jonathan habían crecido. Mei, ahora con 18, llevaba el cabello siempre con sus 2 colitas bajas aunque ahora estaban cortadas en capas, conservaba su figura y su genio seguía muy similar aunque ahora era mas amigable con su entorno; Ana también con 18, llevaba el cabello un poquito más largo y sus chistes ahora resultaban ser más cómicos; Mía con 18, y sus inconfundibles 2 colitas largas aunque ahora las llevaba con ondas en las puntas, seguía siendo la muy respetada autora de las obras que se presentaban en Kaleido; Sara seguía igual de bella que siempre y muy amigable con su inigualable y hermosa voz; Rosetta tenía ya 15 años, era toda una señorita, ahora tenía una figura más de mujer estaba más alta, su cabello lo llevaba del mismo largo que Sora usaba antes pero seguía muy entusiasmada con los diávolos; y por último pero no menos importantes, la pequeña Marion, de ahora 14 años, quien crecía rápidamente, tenía el cabello a la misma altura que siempre y ya formaba parte del elenco de Kaleido pues tomo el examen de admisión al igual que Jonathan quien se convirtió en la primera mascota del escenario, además de que ahora estaba más grande y ya no podía ir montado en la cabeza de Marion. (Ciertamente, este grupo de peculiares chicas, con particulares personalidades y dilemas, eran las mejores amigas desde sus inicios y así sucesivamente).

Todas: jajajaajajajaj

S: jajaja!! Oigan chicas ya vamonos ahora si

Todas: SIIIIIIIIIII

Y así, este muy interesante grupo se fue rumbo a la oficina del jefe, muy ajenas de quienes escucharon cada una de sus palabras mencionadas…

Y: lindo grupito Un.n

L: atolondradas todas –dijo indiferente-

Y: ¬¬ tu tienes un problema con la sociedad…pero en fin, tenemos reunión en 5 minutos donde Kalos, por lo tanto apúrate –dijo eso mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

L: por que no me lo dijiste desde un principio?!

Y: hey! No es mi culpa, cualquiera se puede distraer con el panorama, no lo crees?? –contestó con voz pícara- Nos vemos.

L: idiota…

Después de eso, todos se fueron del escenario a la oficina de Kalos, algunos expectantes por las noticias, otros ansiosos, otros simplemente por curiosidad; pero de algo estaban seguro, tenía que ser grande e interesante.

Como todo el elenco general estaba reunido, decidieron pasarlos a todos a un auditorio **(no se de de donde salió el auditorio pero hay uno XD) **todos estaban impacientes por la noticia que se daría…

Mi: aaah! Me muero de la curiosidad por saber que es lo que pasará!!

S: siiii, yo también que emoción! Q emoción!!

Sa: jiji…shhh ya va a comenzar )

Entonces, entraron Kalos con un semblante serio, demostrando que era la cabeza de ese escenario pero aun así tenía un gran corazón pues siempre quiere lo mejor para el público y de paso para sus acróbatas.

Ka: muy bien, gracias a todos por venir –menciono imponente- esta reunión tiene como objetivo aclarar ciertos puntos que están a discusión y lo mejor es que todos opinemos con el fin de llegar a conclusiones factibles **(jojo mi lenguaje corporativo se hizo presente!! XD).** Como todos saben, la temporada de "El Lago de los Cisne" termino, así que debemos esmerarnos al máximo para alcanzar y superar el éxito de esta misma en la siguiente obra. Hasta ahí, alguna duda? –preguntó

Ken: de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando hasta que se estrene lo próximo? –preguntó Ken haciéndose presente, quien por estar terminando de concluir la obra, no pudo ir a apurar a las demás sobre la reunión; él también había crecido considerablemente, estaba más alto y tenia mejor porte demostrando así sus geniales 20 años. Era apuesto y tierno, el sueño de toda adolescente, sin embargo el solo tenía ojos para una chica en particular.

**(lo siento!! Se que parece nada que ver pero no sabía como meterlo ojala y no se vea tan mal T.T)**

Ka: estamos programando la próxima obra para dentro de 6 meses, para eso contamos con la capacidad creativa de Mia para conseguir una buena idea para la siguiente producción, verdad? –dijo refiriendose a la ya mencionada

Mi: ehm? S-si señor! Daré lo mejor de mi para conseguir la idea…de cuanto tiempo dispongo?

Ka: de una semana –dijo tangente

Mi: QUE?! Pero es muy poco tiempo –dijo alterada

Ka: ese es el tiempo que necesita producción para desinstalar los implementos utilizados en "El Lago de los Cisnes", es más fácil deshacer que hacer por eso es el tiempo determinado –explico con simpleza- cierto?? –dirigiéndose a producción-

K: si señor, tendremos todo bajo control durante el tiempo establecido –dijo decidido Ken **(no se me ocurrió otra forma de meterlo en este capítulo T.T)**-

Papá de Marion **(no me acuerdo como se llama así que le pondré Ralph)**: no se preocupen, eso déjelo en nuestras manos, cierto –dirigiéndose al resto de producción-

Prod.: SIIIIII –con entusiasmo-

Ka: bien, por eso confio que lograr tener una idea en ese lapso, asimismo hago mención a todo el elenco de que si tiene alguna idea se la haga saber a Mia para que se encuentre su fuente de inspiración. Cambiando radicalmente de tema, ahora me dirijo a los acróbatas, mientras se desocupa el escenario, tienen esa semana libre, descansen y retomen fuerzas porque después el entrenamiento iniciará nuevamente con la finalidad de que alcancen el máximo de sus habilidades, quedo claro?? –dijo con firmeza

Todos: SIIIII

Ka: además como todos saben tenemos a la verdadera estrella –refiriendose a Sora- y no debemos permitir que se opaque o nosotros mismo opacarnos por ello

S: jeje…jefe no es para tanto U -dijo un poco incómoda-

Ka: en fin, eso es todo por el momento, nos veremos una semana para una nueva reunión de inspección e iniciar el entrenamiento respectivo, que se diviertan –y con eso se retiro del auditorio-

Todos estaban muy contentos, al fin tendrían un poco de tiempo libre y no es q no les gustará actuar, les encantaba pero siempre es bueno relajarse un poco. Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, no obstante una del grupo no compartía su felicidad…

Ma: vacaciones!! Q genial!! Podremos relajarnos, aunque también tengo q ocuparme un poco más de mis estudios O.o

Sa: pero Marion, eres la primera de tu salón, que más quieres? –sonriente como siempre le dijo- no te esfuerces demasiado, eso puede desestabilizar su concentración y rendimiento.

R: Sara tiene razón, aunque que envidia que te vaya tan bien!! Cuando yo estaba estudiando se me complicaba un poco, aunque lo mio era a través de la computadora –dijo juguetona

S: ya chicas, lo importante ahora es relajarnos mucho para tener muchas más fuerzas para la siguiente obra –exclamó entusiasmada- SI SI SIIIIIIIIIII!!

Me: aaah! Iremos a la playa, nos broncearemos…pero divertido…pero de paso también vigilaré cada uno de tus movimientos Sora, no me dejaré jamás vencer por ti, entendiste?! –dijo todo competitiva y señalando a Sora-

S: U jejeje s-si Mei, como digas –con una gran gota en la cabeza-

A: ya ya, la nueva obra será genial, solo espero poder hacer reir al público, verdad Mia, me dejarás? Ehm? Mia? Te sientes bien? –exclamo preocupada mirando a su amiga-

Todas: ehm? Mia que sucede?-

Mia se encontraba sumida en una depresión total momentánea, nos sabía que hacer con su vida en ese momento, la inspiración no le llegaba y solo tenía 1 semana para presentar una idea para después poder ir puliendola lentamente pero satisfactoriamente como le había enseñado Cathy, que pensaría de ella en ese momento, que iba a hacer……

Mi: que hare? Que hare? Que hare? Mi vida no tiene sentido T.T

A: MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! CALMATE!!

Mi: como quieres que me calme si mi futuro profesional peligra estruendosamente!! TT –dijo alterada-

S: ya veras Mia, todas te ayudaremos para que puedas concretar una buena idea

R: si todas te apoyaremos!!

Ma y J: nosotros tambien!!

S: ves? No estas sola, nos tienes a nosotras, tus amigas

Me: aish! Ya q…yo también ayudaré –dijo desganada-

Mi: T.T de verdad?? Muchas gracias chicas! Daré lo mejor de mi!!

Todas: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Y así, siguieron conversando hasta entrada la noche, por lo que decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones pues mañana empezarían sus vacaciones, el martirio de Mia y muchas cosas más!!

Sora esta muy cansada, había sido un día muy movido porque había actuado por última vez en "El Lago de los Cisnes", y había estado con sus amigas durante horas, por lo que decidió irse a dormir temprano no sin antes, ordenar un poco su cuarto mientras conversaba con Fool, su buen amigo

S: FOOOOL!! Hoy fue un día genial!! Me divertí y lo disfrute!! Aunque estoy un poco triste porque concluyó una etapa bonita de mi vida, pero otra se abre y estaré dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir mi objetivo y de brindar el mejor de los espectáculos posible y…… –dijo filosofando Sora muy entretenida, sin percatarse de que su pequeño amigo no la estaba escuchando en lo absoluto pues estaba concentrando viendo su bola de cristal:

F: mmm…la constelación de Sagitario brilla increíblemente, esta en todo su esplendor!...es eso bueno…vaya vaya, q tenemos aquí, Escorpión empieza a tener ciertas confusiones sobre cierto sentimiento sin embargo, no deja de lado su propósito principal, iluminar a Sagitario…mmm……me gusta esta premonición –exclamo contento- pero…algo brilla bajo la tutela de Sagitario…mm…ese brillo iluminará y sacará a flote mayor resplandor de Sagitario al ayudar a estabilizar los cosas…mmm….de que cosas estamos hablando?? –menciono misteriosamente- oh! Que tenemos aquí, también, le traerá problema a las constelaciones de Géminis (Rosetta), y Libra (Marion)……vaya vaya…así que ese brillo esta encerrado de sorpresas, será entretenido e interesante ver como se desenvuelve todo esto…-pensó misteriosamente- no me lo perderé por nada…

S: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!! Me estas escuchando?? Hace mucho q te pregunte algo y no me respondes?! –exclamó alterada Sora-

F: tiempos interesantes se avecinan mi querida Sora –le dijo misteriosamente-

S: que dices Fool? A que te refieres? –preguntó curiosa

F: todo a su tiempo, ya verás, sin embargo eso puede cambiar si te das un baño caliente y me dejas frotarte la espalda!! –le dijo lujuriosamente

S: ERES UN PERVERTIDO!! –dijo furiosa, entonces lo cogió y lo pegó con cinta adhesiva en la pared- y no espies!! Me bañare!! Asi q no molestes!! –y se fue refunfuñando mientras entraba al baño-

F: Sora? Sorita? No seas malita!! Sácame de aquí!! Soy el espiritu del escenario!! Debes auxiliarme!!

S: ni aunque fuera el presidente tocando mi puerta iría a socorrerte!! –le dijo desde el baño-

F: ¬¬…mala…¬¬

Y así, transcurrieron 4 días, donde las chicas se divirtieron de lo lindo yendo a la playa, jugando volley, patinando, tratando de arreglarle la existencia a Mia quien aun se encontraba sin horizonte ni inspiración, sin embargo y sorpresivamente, llegaron a un punto en el que las ideas se les acabaron y no sabían que hacer por lo que optaron a ir al escenario Kaleido y ayudar a los de producción a desmontar los cosas. Para su sorpresa al llegar, se encontraron con León, estaba ayudando también lo que generó curiosidad en cada una de ellas, pero como siempre Sora se les adelantó:

S: Joven León, que hace por acá? –preguntó sonriente y corriendo hacia donde se encontraba- se supone que estamos de vacaciones!

L: yo podría preguntarte lo mismo –sonriéndole MUY discretamente-

S: jeje…nos quedamos sin ideas para divertirnos, es que estamos acostumbradas a estar siempre en el escenario!!

(Aclaremos, si, la relación entre Sora y León era más abierta que antes, se llevaban mejor y todo lo demás, pero eso ya no les sorprendía a nadie, al contrario les agradaba que tuvieran un vínculo tan unido como los protagonistas que eran, pero si le molestaba a ciertas personas xD).

K: hola Sora, que alegría tenerte por aquí –dijo Ken con la intención de interrumpir la conversación que entre ellos iba a iniciar, él también había cambiado, ahora ya con 19 años, se había convertido en todo un hombre **(jamás tanto como León!!), **era más alto que antes, y su actitud para con los demás era más desenvuelta pues parar tanto tiempo con Sora le hizo darse cuenta de que uno tiene que disfrutar plenamente todos los momentos que la vida te otorga día a día, sin embargo aun no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos por 2 razones: no quería arruinar su amistad y no quería salir lastimado, aunque bueno, el que no arriesga no gana no?

L: (que se había dado cuenta de su intención)…mmm…¬¬

S: hola Ken!! Vaya! Hoy si q ha venido mucha gente no? –dijo muy ajena a la situación y contenta por ver a su mejor amigo-

K: pues si, hemos recibido mucha ayuda, ya casi terminamos y eso q hoy es el 4to día, para mañana tendremos todo desmontado, limpio y disponible para empezar a ensamblar la nueva escenografía para la obra –dijo muy orgulloso-

S: guauu!! Q rápido!! Si q son eficaces todos!! Jajaja

K: asi parece…y por cierto como les va a ustedes con la obra?

S: o.O ah? shhh!! No lo menciones en voz alta -mirando hacia donde estaba Mia-

K: que? No entiendo, solo kiero saber como le va a Mia con la obra, ha de ser una gran responsabilidad hacer todo eso en una semana, ojala no se estrece porque si no….-mientras Ken estaba en su super monologo con complejo de psicólogo, Sora se estaba desdoblando intensamente haciéndole señas para que se callará porque justamente Mia y las demás se estaban acercando para preguntar en que podían ayudar. Pero lamentablemente todos sus intentos se fueron por la borda- …en fin, quisiera por lo menos tener una idea al respecto para ir viendo los materiales, eso es muy importante…

S: Ken….

K: …tenemos q conseguir de buena calidad….

S: Ken…por favor T.T

K: también organizar el tiempo de implementación…

A: QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA BUENA VEZ?!

K: pero que…..Uo.O….Mia?? te-te sientes bien?? –dijo medio nervioso dirigiéndose a Mia, a quien se le habia formado una nube negra a su alrededor

Mi: no lo conseguiré, soy un fracaso, no se me ocurre nada, NADA! Me despedirán, no conseguiré un nuevo trabajo, mi currículo vital no era aceptable al resto….-y así sucesivamente siguió siguió…..

Me: pero tu eres idiota?! –diciéndole a Ken- y tu no pudiste ser más directa –mirando a Sora-

S: pero el no me hizo caso T.T –dijo apenada-

Ro y Ma: adultos…u¬¬

Jo: auhm auhm!!

K: n-no fue mi intención Mia, tu siempre haces geniales obras, esta no será la excepción, lo harás muy bien…jeje -dijo con una GRAN gota en la cabeza, tratando de arreglar lo que ocasionó

Mi: sobreviviré….SOBREVIVIRÉ!! y haré la mejor de las obras ya lo verán!! –dijo enérgicamente y con un puño levantado más estrellitas en los ojos-

Todos: si Miita….U jeje

Mi: BIEN!! Ahora….Ken, en que podemos ayudar?? –dijo angelicalmente-

K: que? Ah! si!

Ra: jaja! Tan despistado como siempre no Ken? Vengan chicas, haremos lo siguiente: Sara ve a ayudar a Kalos con el papeleo. Mia y Ana vayan al área de electrónica donde evaluarán y cambiarán las luces. Rosetta, Marion y Jonathan, vayan a la sección de vestuario donde clasificarán la ropa. Mei, anda a la logística donde verás que no falte nada. Que esperan? Vayan vayan!!

Todas: sii!! –y se fueron cada una a su respectivo puesto-

Ra: Y por último, nuestra querida estrella, Sora tu irás…..

L: SORA VEN A AYUDAR ACÁ!

S: ehm? Ah si! Ya voy joven León!! Nos vemos después Ralph! –sonriéndole y corriendo en dirección hacia León-

K: pero Sora….-trato de pararla pero fue inútil, ya se había ido.

Ra:-sonriendo- ….al área de utilería, donde están los trapecios y accesorios que está junto a León

K: que? De todas maneras la ibas a mandar alla?! –dijo medio histérico-

Ra: claro!! Esa área es perfecta para ellos!! Pero…a que le tienes miedo Ken?? –preguntó inquisidoramente-

K: quien yo? Temer?jaja…Nada! –dijo nervioso

Ra: si no? En fin…tengo cosas que hacer….será mejor que tú te "apures" también –esto último lo dijo con doble sentido, el cual fue captado por Ken que se puso más rojo q un farolito en navidad

K: que tan obvio puedo ser? –se preguntó lamentándose

Mientras tanto con Sora y León…..

S: q tal le ha ido estos 4 dias joven leon? –dijo sonriendo

L: bien…aunq eso te no hacer nada no es mi pasatiempo

S: ya lo creo, supongo q es la costumbre

L: costumbre?

S: si, estamos tan acostumbrados a la actividad q estar sin movernos nos desespera, nos hace sentir impotentes y q nos falta algo…es como un vacio no lo cree?

León simplemente estaba sin palabras, no podía creer q aquella jovencita de antaño en este preciso instante estaba comprendiendo como se sentía y en cuestión se segundos, si, definitivamente tendría q investigar mas sobre el tema. **(Wiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuu!)**

Y asi pasaron las horas, y cada uno a su manera trataba de pasarlo lo mejor posible, sin embargo todo puede lo bueno tiene un momento malo y en este caso lo fue para nuestra querida……

Ka: SORAAAAAA!! TIENES UNA LLAMADA DESDE JAPON!!

S: ehm? Si jefe! Ya voy!...discúlpeme joven Leòn enseguida regreso –dijo animadamente y se fue corriendo dandole el alcance Kalos.

Todos esperaban que Sora volviera pronto, no obstante después de 2 horas no fue Sora quien regreso sino Kalos, ante esto todos se sorprendieron y estaban impacientes por escuchar lo q ue tenia q decir:

Ka: bien chicos, faltan 3 dias para q empiecen los ensayos de la nueva obra, x lo q estamos ansiosos de saber cual sera la historia de esta temporada la cual sera un éxito rotundo como siempre –dijo mirando significatviamente a Mia, la cual simplemente entro en un estado de shock critico- por otra parte, al empezar los entrenamiento, Sora no participara –ante esto todo el salon no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal declaración

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

A: como puede ser eso posible??

Ro: Sora es la estrella de Kaleido sin ella, el escenario no es nadaaa!! –exclamo ligeramente histérica Rosseta

Ka: chicas dejenme terminar….Sora se ira a Japon lo q resta de las vacaciones, es mas en este preciso instante esta olando hacia alla

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Ro: como pudo irse sin despedirse?? Ella tiene graes problemas –ante esto al resto no pudieron evitar q les saliera una gota tamaño mundial

León no salia de su asombro, Sora se habia marchado lo q resta de las vacaciones?? Ante ese pensamiento un vuelco en el corazon sintio mas no le dio importancia porque aun no entendia bien q le pasaba en si.

Ka: los tios de Sora fallecieron

El salon quedo en total silencio, no les cabia en la cabeza la noticia y sobretodo el estado en el que podria encontrarse su adorada amiga Sora.

Ka: tuvieron un accidente de transito lo cual hizo q fallecieran inmediatamente, ellos eran muy cercanos a Sora por lo q es lo mas correcto a vaya a verlos tan deprisa. Sin mas que decir, sigan con su labor que cuando ella regrese todo seguira su curso…y antes de q digan algo…NO no soy insensible, hable con Sora y se hara según su petición, ahora me retiro.

Si definitivamente Kalos era un excelente administrador ya que en menos de 2 minutos habia absuelto las dudas de todos en el escenario..ahora solo que esperar a q Sora regresara.

Fo: cuando Sora regrese habra mas de una sorpresa –dijo para si mismo y muy sonriente Fool el cual habia escuchado todo desde lejos y sosteniendo una carta la cual determinaria el futuro del escenario- definitivamente si, nuevas aventura nos esperan-

Apartir de ahí, las cosas en Kaleido estaban mas q monótona ya que cada uno de los participantes estaba en su mundo y sobretodo pensando en la situación en la q se encontraban, sin duda alguna Sora era el alma de todo y eso influenciaba el estado de animos de las personas.

Hasta que cierto dia, exactamente el ultimo dia de vacaciones, todos se encontraban trabajando en los ultimos detalles de desmatelacion por lo q de repente las puertas principiales se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver una silueta muy femenina:

..: HOLA GENTEEEEEEEEE!!he vuelto!! –dijo sonriendo angelicalmente nuestra estrella

Todos: SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Ro: Sora regresaste!! Pero q haces vestida asiii? –dijo una muy curiosa Rosseta-

Ma: si Sora, pero te queda genial!! -dijo entusiasmada Marion

S: ehm? Pues bueno jeje…esto es lo mas apropiado para la ocasión de la q vengo no creen?

Nadie se habia percatado de los colores, y menos el sector masculino q se encontraba babeando por el traje negro cenido al cuerpo de falda y sastre con una blusa blanca que tenia puesta Sora, y q se puede esperar si venia del velorio de sus tios en Japon.

Ken estaba absorto, Yuri miraba descaradamente y Leon aun no sabia q hacer si matar a Yuri x su cara o devorarse a….UN MOMENTO! El no podia esta pensando de esa forma en su compañera, era una niñaaa! Y asi se deberia quedar!! Pero ese trajeee no le traian muy buenos pensamientos. xD

Mi: wow Sora! Es raro verte con otro tipo de ropa q no sea casual o sport

Sa: definitivamente te es muy bien, sino mira a los chicos –lo dijo sonriendo coketamente-

Mei que hasta entonces se habia matenido al margen estudiando la situación se percato que detrás se Sora habia una pequeña sombra por lo q decidio preguntar

Mei: oie Sora

S: dime mei?

Me: de kien es esa sombra que esta detrás de ti??

So: ehm?? –volteando a ver-…aaaaah! Ahora se lãs presento- dijo mirando sonrientemente- vem vamos no seas tímida

...: no es q sea tímida, se mueve muchooo!

S: ya trankila…chicos kiero presentarles a…

…: gua gua!

Todos: ehm??

A: como q guau gua?

Me: aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUIII??

…: ay pero q manera de gritar! No puedes simplemente preguntar, mi perra Athenas se puso a ladrar de la emoción por estar suelta nuevamente, todas esas horas en el aion la pobre no podia mas

Todos: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!

Me: oie tuuu!! Veo q tienes agallas para contestarme asi!!

…: y xq no deberia contestarte asii?

Todos estaban en shock xq no sabian de kien se trataba y sobretodo por poder mantener una confrontación con Mei desde el inicio

Me: gusanaaaa!

..: enclenque!

Me: chaparraaaa!

…: q pena tu insultooo!! Soy una niña x eso soy mas baja! Es lógico!!

Me: aaaaaaaaaa! Te voy aa…

S: e j eje…U…chicas qye tal si se calman y hago las presentaciones?

Ro: pero Sora que esta pasando aki?

S:-sonriendo muy alegremente- chicos quiero presentarles a Himeko Haruno, mi sobrina

Ante tal declaracion de la oscuridad apareció una niña de 8 años, de cabello negro azabache hasta la espalda el cual terminaba en ondas con raya al costado y con flekillo al lado izkierdo, de complexión delgada y de ojos morados muy intensos. Tenia un aura de paz y traquilidad que casi podia igualarse al de Sora. Vestia una falda tableada negro con cn una blusa blanca manga larga y encima un chaleco negro ceñido con zapatos estilo muñeca negros y media largas hasta debajo de la rodilla.

H: soy Himeko Haruno, tengo 8 años, vengo de Japon, soy la sobrina pequeña de Sora y espero q nos llevemos muy bien -dicho es dio una ligera inclinación demostrando sus pulcros modales- ah! y me olvidaba, esta de aca es mi perra Athenas, es una bulldog ingles muy educada y sociable, sera muy divertido pasar esta temporada con ustedes.

Athenas era de color beige oscuro con matices blancos y una colita muy graciosa!

Mi: a ver Sora si entiendo, ella es tu sobrinita q vive en Japon y se quedara una temporada pero y sus papas? Xq aun es muy chica

S: bueno es q…. –fue interrumpida-

H: mis papas son los tíos de Sora que fallecieron y como ella era la mas pegada a nosotros me pusieron bajo su tutela en caso de emergencias y como Sora labora aca en los Estados Unidos, me vine con ella- dijo trankilamente lo q sorprendio a mas de una xq se notaba lo madura q podia llegar a ser.

S: exacto ademas de q….-fue interrumpida nuevamente xD

Ka: .-apareciendo detrás de Himeko- ademas que Himeko es parte del elenco de Kaleido a partir de hoy

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Ma: no puede hacer esoo!! Ella ni sikiera ha pasado la prueba de entraba como nosotras!!

Ka: es parte del Equipo nacional de gimnasia de Japon y su tia es Sora, que mas puedes pedir??

S: es hoy se han puesto de acuerdo para interrumpirme? –pensando U- ….bueno la cosa es q Hime se quedara conmigo y participara de los ensayos y todo eso, no es genial?? Y tambien de q……interrupción nuevamente…¬¬

Pensamientos:

Rosseta: genial?? Esta niña traera problemas!!

MArion; no me kitara mi puesto!!

Sara: q mona es!!

Ana: tratare de hacerla reir!!

Mei: gusana del mal..¬¬

Leon: es una chikilla sin cuidado

Yuri: veremos de q es capaz de hacer

Ke: me ayudara con Sora?? Ojala q si!! Me hare su amigo y después y después…se me ocurrira algo mas (que pena sentí TT)

Mi: ay q mona! Pero q digo! Si ella esta aki tendre q aumentar personajes ojala q no…

Ya normal xD:

Ka: mia….

Mia: TT….si jefe

Ka: ya sabes q tienes q implementar un nuevo personaje, verdad??

Mia: TT si jefe, vere q puedo hacer!

Ka: bueno chicos, en 2 dias Mia me entregara el libreto para repartir papeles, mientras mañana empiezan los entrenamientos basicos para ir calentando

Todos; SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Me: xq esta gusana tiene q participar en la obra si acaba de llegar??

Ro: gracias por el apoyo mei –le dijo con los ojos llorosos!-

Ma: siiiiiii todos pasamos x momentos difíciles para lograr ser parte de este escenario…

An: no tiene nada de gracia q este acaaaaa, no ha demostrado sus habilidades aun

Sa: pero sigue siendo super monaa!!-con estrellitas en los ojos-

Mi: no se me ocurre nada y tengo solo 2 dias, no se me ocurre nada y tengo 2 dias-y asi continuo deprimiendose

S: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! DEJENME HABLAR!!-grito ligeramente enfadada- DESDE HACE HORAS QUE ME INTERRUMPEN Y NO PUEDO DECIR LO MAS IMPORTANTE DEL ASUNTOOOO!!

H: jeje a ustedes no mas se les puede ocurrir hacerla enojar UU

S: Himeko Haruno, ademas de ser parte del equipo nacional de Japón, mi adorable y pequeña sobrina y después ahora pupila, también es reconocida por todo Asia y parte de Europa por ser una gran patinadora de ruedas y bailarina tanto de hip-hop como de danza contemporanea y más….asimismo es considerada un prodigio por tener solo 8 años- dijo orgullosamente

TODOS: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!!

Sa: YA RECUERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

An: que cosa Sara?

Sa: lei sobre esta jovencita la semana pasada en una revista de moda llamada "Sweet" (no se me ocurrio otra cosa!!), es bastante popular y dedicada en todo lo que hace!

Ro: como es posible esooo!! Mi mama hace mucho q intenta conseguir q me entrevisten ahiiii

H: bueno, a mi me llamaron –dijo apenada-

Ro: esto es ridiculo!!- exclamo Rosseta, quien ya empezaba a caerle muy mal la nueva xD

Ka: ya ya, algo mas que agregar?

S: no en lo absoluto

L: yo tengo algo q decir

TODOS: de cuando aca Leon participa en este tipo de cosas?

S: joven Leon?

L: quisiera que se le tomara la prueba como a todas las aspirantes al escenario ya que puede q sea muy buena pero no lo suficiente como para pertenecer aca.

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio por las duras palabras dichas por León, si es cierto q no habia tenido buena acogida x pertener asi de repente pero sin embargo no se merecia esas palabras.

H: no hay problema

S: hime? Esta segura? No tienes nada q demostrar –dijo con seriedad Sora que sorprendio a mas de uno con el tono desempeñado para lo dicho por parte de León

H: no te preocupes Tía, recordemos q los fundamentos son los principios para una solida diversión- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia-

S: en eso tienes mucha razon - respondio sonriendo tiernamente- sin embargo –cambiando radicalmente de tema- el joven León es el que tendra que desempeñar la prueba junto con Himeko para la vacante porque el lo propuso

Ka: me parece bien, mañana a las 3 de la tarde, hasta entonces descansen…Sara coordina con Sora para ver lo de los cuartos, buenas noches.-dijo saliendo por la puerta principal-

Todos: buenas noches jefe!!

Todos tenian muchos pensamientos esa noche por lo que dormir pasaria a segundo plano. La llegada de la sobrina de Sora trajo mas de una novedad, quien iba a pensar que existan 2 talentosas artistas en una misma familia? Y asimismo, como fue q la dulce Sora pasara a ser una protectora madre a tal punto de hablarle friamente a Leon?

S: Himeko es como mi hija, asi q cualkier ofenda a ella es una ofensa para mi –dijo sonriendo pero cambiando a seria al decir lo siguiente- no saben de lo q soy capaz si me entero q le han hecho daño les quedo claro? –dijo dirigiendose a todo el elenco

ELENCO: -con un pokito de miedo- si si no se preocupes

S: me parece muy bien! No es bello Hime, todos te adoraran en poco tiempo!! –sonriendo angelicalmente (so parece bipolar pero no lo es, q madre no es asi de sobreprotectora en algunos casos de sus hijos??)- Hime, vamos a desempacar!

H: siiiiiiiiiii, este sera un año muy divertido

Mi: o muy pesado

Me: no muy conflictivo

Ro: o aquel capaz de sacar mi verdadero carácter

ME; yaaaa! No se! vayan a dormir!!

Y asi todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitanciones pensando en las aventuras que desde mañana comenzaran a vivir.

F: vaya vaya….la constelación de Capricornio solo ha pisado el escenario hace 2 hora y ya consiguió mas de un desafio y enemigo, esto sera muy interesante! Ya veremos hasta donde es capaz de llegar –dijo sonriendo misteriosamente mientras veia una carta sacada de su mazo-

**Creando mi mundooooo……**

Pia: gente!! Wuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuu!!

L: demonios!! Q escandalosa eres!!

Pia: tu eres un aguafiestas Leon!!

S: ya chicos no peleen!!

Pia: claro como tu estas ahí calladitaaaa te la llevas facil!!

S: jeje U-

Pía: es siguiente estara genial!! Ya elenco mas les vale q esten preparados porq no penso esperar…ay donde esta ese inepto q tengo como mananger!!

TODOS: jeje U¬¬

**Por fin termine el primer capitulooo! Cualkier cosa q no entiendan!...me mandan un review y prometo tratar de responder lo antes posible para asi despertar el interes por mis historias y encontrar la inspiración necesaria para continuar.**

**Un besote tamaño gigantescooooooooooooo!!**


End file.
